Der Traum vom Glück
Der Traum vom Glück 'ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Eine glücklich singende Miranda Bailey verblüfft das Team, Alex überrascht Lexie mit unverhoffter Verbindlichkeit, und Cristina erhält von Owen ein ersehntes Angebot. Das Beziehungsgefüge wird jedoch erschüttert, als zwei einstige Liebende, die vor 50 Jahren der Vernunft statt der Liebe gefolgt sind und sich nun als Patienten wiederbegegnen, einige der Ärztinnen und Ärzte mit einer unangenehmen Frage konfrontieren: Sind sie gerade dabei, die Liebeschance ihres Lebens zu verpassen? Musik *'Do You Fancy Me? (Bluff) 'von ''Kerry Leatham *'Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing '''von ''Chandra Wilson und Jason George (Original von Marvin Gaye und Tammi Terrell) *'''American Stitches von Richard Walters *'Shiny and Warm' von Goldfrapp *'My Shadow '''von ''Keane *'Open Your Eyes' von Andrew Belle Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Shiny Happy People bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' R.E.M.'' Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Gastcharaktere *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Robert Baker als Dr. Charles Percy *Nora Zehetner als Dr. Reed Adamson *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Demi Lovato als Hayley May Intro Viele glauben, dass positives Denken zu einem glücklicheren, gesünderen Leben führen würde. Als Kind bekommt man oft zu hören, dass man lächeln und ein fröhliches Gesicht aufsetzen soll. Wenn man erwachsen ist, soll man die Dinge immer positiv sehen, das Beste aus seinem Leben machen und die Gläser als halb voll betrachten. Manchmal steht die Realität unserem Vorhaben, fröhlich zu sein, im Weg. Wenn die Gesundheit versagt oder der Freund einen betrügt oder gute Freunde einen enttäuschen, in solchen Momenten möchte man einfach nur ehrlich sein, seine Maske ablegen und dazu stehen, dass man ängstlich oder unglücklich ist. Outro Fragt man Menschen, was sie sich vom Leben erhoffen, lautet die Antwort meistens: "Glücklich werden". Aber vielleicht hält uns genau diese Erwartungshaltung, dieser Wunsch glücklich zu werden, davon ab, es jemals zu werden. Je mehr wir uns bemühen und je größer der Wunsch nach Glückseligkeit wird, desto verwirrter sind wir am Ende. Bis wir uns irgendwann gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Und trotzdem lächeln wir einfach weiter, versuchen auf Teufel komm raus glücklich zu werden. Bis es uns schlagartig klar wird, dass die Lösung die ganze Zeit vor uns lag: Freunde und Vertrautes machen glücklich, nicht der Traum vom Glück. Zitate *Meredith: Also, du und Lexie? *Alex: Was? *Meredith: Ich meine, du und Lexie, das ist nicht nur bloß Sex. Das ist jetzt was wirklich... *Alex: Ich benehm mich wie 'ne Ente. *Meredith: Was? *Alex: Wenn man wie 'ne Ente watschelt und quackt, ist man vielleicht irgendwann 'ne Ente. Lexie ist schön, normal und gesund und ich benehm mich wie 'n Typ, der mit schön, normal und gesund zusammen sein kann. *Meredith: Du wirst also 'ne Ente? *Alex: Ja, ich werd 'ne Ente. *''Cristina kommt, setzt sich aber an einen anderen Tisch'' *Meredith: Cristina! Ist das dein Ernst? *Alex: Was ist denn mit der los? *Meredith: Sie ist sauer, weil ich meine Bedenken dazu geäußert hab, dass sie mit Owen zusammenzieht. *Cristina: Red nicht mit ihm über mich! *Meredith: Dann komm doch rüber und setz dich her, damit ich mit dir über dich reden kann. *Cristina: Ich red nur mit dir, wenn du mir auch alles sagst. Bist du bereit, mir alles zu sagen? *Mark: Lexie, ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich hab versucht es zu lassen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Sloan ist weg und es gibt kein Baby. Ich will nicht ständig mit irgendwelchen Frauen schlafen. Gib mir 'ne zweite Chance. Ich liebe dich, Lexie. *Lexie: Karev ist... Er ist, ähm... Mark, ich habe einen Freund. *Mark: Ich weiß, aber vielleicht willst du mich als Ehemann. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode